wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Blade Orcs
If you want to coment my work klick here:User talk:Burgrsch This is apart of the Burgrsch Demonvoice life storys = The Blood Blade Orcs = The story of Burgrsch life begins whit the Blood Blade Clan. The Clan into which he was born, The story of the Blood Blade Orcs starts around threehundered years befor the war whit the Dreanei and ends whit the last battle of the clan in the first days of the First human war. Raise of the Blood Blades It is saide that there ones where tribes of orc that lived in the Blade Edge Mountens. They lived in everlasting fear of the Orgers and the Gronn, hunted them like orc hunt clefhoofs. But one day a orc that forever more would be known only as Bloodblade forged the first sword known to the history of the Orc's of the mountens. The orc hero was said to have asked the shaman of his tribe how to defeat the Gronn and there Orgers. The shaman then tolde him to make a sharp stick of iron and that he sould mix his blood in the ore so that his spirit would be in the weapon. And so the young warrior did. And whit this weapon made by his own hands and whit his own blood the great warrior foth and killed one of the Gronns terrorised his tribe. And when he returnde to his peolpe the namned him there chieftan. Armed whit the wisdom of the spirits all warriors of the tribes that now called themselfs the tribes of the Blood Blades made there own swords. And together they drove there enemys deeper in to the mountens and toke the best parts of the mountens for themself. So in the blood of the orc's and the power of there arms the Blood Blade Clan came in to being. It where several hundreds years befor that the shamans tolde the clan chieftan that the ancestors wanted the clan to move to Nagrand. To be close to the whit mounten of the spirits that had fallen from the skys. The wise and humbel chieftan Grothar Bloodblade followed the shamans advice. And the Blood Blade came to join the other orc clans in the Land of Winds. There they discovered that there way of life was different from most orc clans. There community of there clan was fare more strict then most clans. The children of the clan was inspected by the clan elders, lead by the chieftan the eldest warrior and the elder shaman, if the three found the child to small or weakly it was killed. Many other orc's saw this as a crule practice but the elders of the Blood Blades did not care for the thouths of others on how to live. It was also at this inspection that all orc's of the Clan was given there place. The big children where chosen to become warriors and the smaller where chosen to become peons. The warrior young started to trian in the arts of combat at the mear age of sixe years. As where the peon's that at this age started to lurn the arts of blacksmith, mining and other forms of labor. Unlike most clans the Blood Blades honoured there peons. When the warriors of the clan came of ages at 17 years one of the peons lead the warrior in the making of his own blade. It was in this hard and highly disciplined clan that one day the peon Splictor and the shaman Nectura Wildspirit came before the elders. The female shaman was obviously whit child. The chieftan Murgrthot Bloodblade, his second Thricartus Talbukhorn and the elder shaman "Grandfather" Graon'khan was not pleased. Not pleased at all. "You are whit child Wildspirit... Is this, craftman the father?" asked Graon'khan. "Yes, and I was not raped! I love him and noting you say can change my mind!" said Nectura in the defiant tone that gave her the namn Wildspirit. "You know of corse that any children you have whit this peon will themselfs become peons." said the chieftan whit his dark eyes staring at the two. "If I may honoured elders. Is not the peons just as honoured as the warriors of this clan? Talbukhorn, did not I aid you in making your blade when we where young?" said Splictor respectfully and yet strong of voice. "Hmf... You dare to assume much peon! Whit out the warriors art whit the blade and bow there would be no food for any in the clan!" growled Thricartus whit his dark voice. "And whit out the peons you would not have blades or bows Talbukhead!" snarled Nectura. The clans second roared in anger and got up. Shaking his fist at the two he roared: "How dare you young shaman! We are the elders! The elders has always ruled this clan!" "But our laws set down by the first Bloodblade is clare. The male a female choses shall be her mate... We can not stop her..." said Graon'khan. "True Grandfather but we will not like it. As for you two if you keep on being defiant you and your children will be exilide!" comanded chieftan Bloodblade and whit that the elders had spoken. And a few moths Burgrsch later known as Demonvoice was born. He became known from having something in his voice that could grant thos around him feel total peace or absolut terror. Thos he becamen known as Demonvoice. The elders placed the young orc in the ranks of the Clans warriors. He had just made his own blood blade and made his first solo kill when the ancestors asked for him. There was no doubt he was ment to be a shaman just like his mother before him. His only two year younger brother Qh'graus later known as Spinripper became one of the bigest and strongest warriors of the whole clan. He even ripped out the spin out of a newly killed talbuk whit his bear hands when he was only 15 years. When he made his first solo kill the celfhoof he had hunted and broke of his right tooth. There for his clan members started to call him "Halftooth". The two brothers became the pride of there clan. Known as among the beast hunters of Orgers they where respected and loved by there kin. Most the brother where loved however by two females. The older brother fell in love whit the daughter of Thricartus Talbukhorn, Veriasin "Twoblades". She had eyes that where the clear color of the sky. Her warrior namn came from the fact that she broke her first blade when forging it. But insteed of disscarding the two shards she turned them in to two short blades. As young the two where not alowed to have contact as Talbukhorn would not let them. Maybe that was why Veriasin came to feel so strongly about Burgrsch. When the two became of age they toke part in the rit of the mating hunt. There pray was a clefthoof bull, at first the hunt failed. As Burgrsch became distracted by the beauty of Veriasin’s eyes. And the bull escaped, this angered Veriasin greatly. ”You idiot! What where you doing!” screamed Twoblades in anger. “Pleas forgive me I could not take my eye of yours” said Demonvoice whit the softes tone of voice a orc could speak in. “And your a shaman! Is it so easy to blind you!” screamed the female and hit him. “ I will just have to beat some sens in to you it seams.. “ she said whit a smile. “Oh so it’s a battle you what eh!?” mutterd Burg and smiled. The two orcs fought hand to hand. For hours they combated one another, but as time past the battle became more and more playfull. Ontill they stoped to battle and began to mate. The younger brother Qh’graus also found a female mate. She was Uligera, the youngest daughter of the great warrior Zargurtx Rockfist. Onlike Burgrsch mate, she was submisive and gental. Where as the older brothers mate was strong of will as well as body. At that time it seamed that the two brothers, there mother and father as well as the whole Blood Blade Clan would live in peace and happyness forever on the plains of Nagrand. That was however about to change forever. Corrupting of the Blood Blade Years later Ner'zhul called the cheiftens of all the clans to him. At this time the brothers was of the ages 36 and 34 years. There mother had became the apprentice of the new elder shaman Dremgrell "Axehand". She was of the ages 59 years and there father was of the higher ages of 64 years. Qh'graus had became the second of chieftan Murgrthot Bloodblade after that Thricartus Talbukhorn had died fighting a Gronn. As all orcs the leaders of the Blood Blade Clan did not belived what they where hearing. Why would the Dreanei want to destroy there kind? But then again, the spirits never lied, and they told the Shamans that the Dreanei where the enemy of all orcs. The end of the Blood Blade Clan